Forum:Hammer vs crux?
So whats better? a hammer or s&s crux? They both have spray patters uneffected by accuracy. they do about the same damage clip size is kinda bigger in a crux. the spread for hammer isnt as much as cruz, but the crux's pattern is more even and easy to use. the reason i ask this is because i have one of each that i think is really good but im not sure which one to use. tight now im leaning towards the crux, but the hammer looks great too. and my hammer has a scope. Chavezdudeguy 23:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Why use either? Practically any purple shotgun of equivalent damage is a far superior weapon. But if you insist on using one go with whichever has the higher RoF and bigger clip. You know about the fixed spread pattern, so if you go for the Crux just remember to aim with the upper right quadrant of the scope so you get maximum number of pellets hitting the target. Since your Hammer has a scope it's probably the better of the two, all things being equal, but really, both Cruxes and Hammers suck, IMO Outbackyak 01:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Agree, they both suck. Flip a coin. -- MeMadeIt 01:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : : Actually, I prefer the maliwan crux than the S&S crux and hammer. The hammer tends to do more pure damage( forgot whats it called ) in out of all three. The S&S crux is just usless and second strongest. Even though the Maliwan Crux tends to be weaker, they are a lot more pracitcal to use. They tend to have higher accuracy than the other two, so there is less spread. Also, the maliwan has corrosive damage, so it will almost always have more total damage than the other two. Even though it is not recommended to use elemental shotguns, the Maliwan Crux is a exception due to the fact how effective it is. It is the only shotgun i use and the thunderstorm, which doesn't count.AFGHAN PSYCHO 03:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : :: :: @ unsigned above ^^ (please sign you posts with the signature button or 4 tildes): sorry, my last sentence was badly worded. I meant that S&S Cruxes and Hammers both suck, not that S&S Cruxes and Maliwan Cruxes both suck. The Maliwan Crux is the best shotty in the game IMO, and it is a gun that I'm always on the lookout for. ::@ Chavezdudeguy: another thought - if the item card says that both your S&S Crux and your Hammer have similar damage, go for the Hammer since its explosive damage is in addition to the base damage of the gun. It won't proc on every shot, but when it does it will do a lot more damage than the Crux. Outbackyak 02:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I use an S&S crux which is actually a really powerful gun. The fixed spread allows you to predict the way the gun will hit it also has a three times blast effect most hammers I find are only 2. It has a massive clip and high fire rate (a killer with a heavy gunner mod) it also has a great scope. To sum upp fixed spread shotguns can kick ass.Mysillyideas 17:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Spread pattern of the hammer is slightly changing from shot to shot. There is always 1 pellet down left, the remaining go in differing positions but always form one of several hammer-heads from upper left to lower right. Aim between 2 people and u hit both. I prefer the s&s crux so far. got a 208x7 2.1 RoF with faster reload and with the Roland Comando 28 in clip. But both are limited in use to either close combat.. close like stickem up their nose an hold down the trigger or going against something big like the destroyer or devastators. If u want to use scopes and fire on mid to longrange you better get some angry death or hunters of any type. Or ofcourse the Maliwan Crux. Murgel99 17:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I feel that the most important detail that many previous posters have neglected or havve been ignorant of is that the hammer has the highest fire rate of any shotgun in the game. I only use one on my Brick with an Ogre class mod. There are superior weapons for every other character with appropriate class modifications. For a Brick the Hammer is my favorite vanilla shottie. Willp602 06:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::The Hyperion Butcher has the highest ROF of any shotty in th game. I've seen other Vlaadof angry shotguns that have a higher ROF than the hammer as well.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Please ignore my omission of the the butcher. If there is anyone reading this that used a butcher as a primary, secondary, or tenth string weapon I apologize for not showing proper respect for your legendary. Show me a Vladoff shottie with a 2.5 rof and a 2 or 3 times explosive effect and add somthing to the hate on the Hammer Jarrad... Wait you can't.Willp602 06:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Lol, wtf. I'm not hating on the Hammer. I mean, I don't use it, but I can't imagine anyone with options would. I don't use the Butcher either. I just said it had a faster ROF. Elemental effects were never part of your first statement. We're talking purely ROF here, and it simply isn't the fastest in the game.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC I think willp602 is right about Brick but for the wrong reason. Hammers or Cruxs are an asset to Brick because of the explosive element not rate of fire. His skills that increase expl. damage and element chance make them good choices as shotties for him. As for other characters there are better choices for them and i agree with the opinoin that i think the Maliwan Crux(plague) is the best shottie in the game. If you find one with good acc.,damage and 3 or 4 element they can completely own almost everything in game Except spitter/ elder type skags and corrosive spiderants and acid lance.Veggienater 15:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Okay then, does anyone have a good maliwan plague (crux) they would like to dupe for me? because I am trying to find a shotgun with good damage, but that doesnt have a pathetic clip size. My highest damaging shotguns all have 2 clips. But if someone wants to dupe a plague for me that would be great. Chavezdudeguy 16:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Crux, the hammer usually has horrible accuracy, and can't hit with all pellets unless you're at point blankHelpme19 22:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC)